<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Bad LeRoy Brown by naturegoddess210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573622">Bad Bad LeRoy Brown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210'>naturegoddess210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beth Greene Sings, F/M, Prison (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Herschel asks Beth to sing she doesn't know she has a audience. </p><p>Merle and Daryl are listening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Bad LeRoy Brown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth is sitting with her daddy in his cell, Judith is in her arms babbling away in baby. Herschel is organizing the medicine, gauze and the like. He's writing a list to give to Daryl later today for on a run and stock up on anything that they might need. </p><p> </p><p>"Bethie, would you sing for me? It's easier for me to think if you do? "</p><p> </p><p>Beth doesn't say anything about how absurd that sounds, "okay daddy, what do you wanna hear? "</p><p> </p><p>Her daddy smiles and chuckles, "remember that song Otis loved? "</p><p> </p><p>"That Jim Croce song? You always said that it was too violent? "</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well call me nostalgic. "</p><p> </p><p>"Well... Okay daddy, just for you. "</p><p> </p><p>She clears her throat and begins, the lyrics clear in her mind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, the south side of Chicago</p><p>Is the baddest part of town</p><p>And if you go down there</p><p>You better just beware</p><p>Of a man name of Leroy Brown</p><p> </p><p>Now Leroy more than trouble</p><p>You see he stand 'bout six foot four</p><p>All those downtown ladies call him "Treetop Lover"</p><p>All the men just call him "Sir"</p><p> </p><p>Beth looks at Herschel who is writing but he takes a moment to look at her as if to say Continue. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he's bad, bad Leroy Brown</p><p>The baddest man in the whole damn town</p><p>Badder than old King Kong</p><p>And meaner than a junkyard dog</p><p> </p><p>__--___</p><p> </p><p>Daryl and Merle are in his room when he hears a song he hasn't heard since his old man was alive. He'd blare it from the truck speaker whenever it came on the radio. </p><p> </p><p>Merle gives him a look, "you hear what I do, baby brother? Shit.. "</p><p> </p><p>It's Beth singing, three cell doors from him in Herschels room. </p><p> </p><p>It's not very loud but the prison walls amplify sound. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now Leroy he a gambler</p><p>And he like his fancy clothes</p><p>And he like to wave his diamond rings</p><p>Under everybody's nose. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His breath catches in his chest, god he wants to creep closer. Stand right outside her daddy's cell. Make up some excuse to be near her. </p><p> </p><p>He hears the echoy ghost like sound of her voice singing.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got a custom Continental</p><p>He got an Eldorado too</p><p>He got a 32 gun in his pocket full a fun</p><p>He got a razor in his shoe</p><p> </p><p>And he's bad, bad Leroy Brown</p><p>The baddest man in the whole damn town</p><p>Badder than old King Kong</p><p>And meaner than a junkyard dog</p><p> </p><p>Merle has his eyes closed and he's mouthing the words. He hated his father but this songs brings back something nostalgic about his childhood. </p><p> </p><p>He can hear Beth's old man asking her to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Well Friday 'bout a week ago</p><p>Leroy shootin' dice</p><p>And at the edge of the bar</p><p>Sat a girl named Doris</p><p>And oh that girl looked nice</p><p> </p><p>He finds himself singing the words in his mind. When his old man was in one of those rare good moods.. </p><p> </p><p>Well he cast his eyes upon her</p><p>And the trouble soon began</p><p>And Leroy Brown had learned a lesson</p><p>'Bout a-messin' with the wife of a jealous man</p><p> </p><p>He hears the older Greene man laugh happily, just being near her probably. </p><p> </p><p>And he's bad, bad Leroy Brown</p><p>The baddest man in the whole damn town</p><p>Badder than a-old King Kong</p><p>And meaner than a junkyard dog</p><p> </p><p>Well the two men took to fighting</p><p>And when they pulled them from the floor</p><p>Leroy looked like a jigsaw puzzle</p><p>With a couple of pieces gone</p><p> </p><p>--__--</p><p> </p><p>Beth secretly thought of Daryl like LeRoy Brown, not the parts of the song that he's flashy or looks at married women but the parts about him being tough. </p><p> </p><p>And he's bad, bad Leroy Brown</p><p>The baddest man in the whole damn town</p><p>Badder than a-old King Kong</p><p>And meaner than a junkyard dog</p><p> </p><p>She finishes and her daddy is smiling and she's happy she could give him it. </p><p> </p><p>"I better go Daddy, Judith needs her bottle. "</p><p> </p><p>"Yes alright Bethie dear and thank you. "</p><p> </p><p>She gives him a kiss and says I love you. </p><p> </p><p>As she passes Daryl's cell she finds its not empty, both Dixon brothers are occupying the small cell space and are staring at her as she passed. </p><p> </p><p>"Well well, looky here baby brother, we got ourselves a Nightingale. Real Purdy voice you got. "</p><p> </p><p>She's red faced and breathless. Maybe because Daryl is looking at her with such interest from under his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Merle is looking at her straight on and it's like looking at a knife. </p><p> </p><p>It's too much Man. Too much Dixon. </p><p> </p><p>"I better go feed Judith. " She stammers. </p><p> </p><p>Merle nods as if dismissing her. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Merle looks at his brother, "you better lock down on that one, she'll make a good little mama, she already has a baby on her hip, might as well give her one of her own. "</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day Merle has a busted lip that taste like copper.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>